readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Celery Propulsion
Celery Propulsion is Jet's mom and a main character in the series, Ready Jet Go!. She is voiced by Meg Roe. Personality Mr. and Mrs. Propulsion (who go by “typical Earth names” Carrot and Celery) work as intergalactic travel writers, and are on Earth for a long stay, from which they intend to file many travel stories. Like Jet and all Bortronians, they’re cheerful and fearless. As Bortronian travel writers, they follow the Prime Directive: “don’t freak out the locals.” They also tell Jet to “leave your campsite cleaner than when you found it.” However well-intentioned, though, they tend to forget to keep their alien identity a secret and keep telling people that they are from Bortron 7. Carrot and Celery tend to talk in a rather eccentric English, since they just downloaded it when they arrived on Earth. They mix up their metaphors and are always freshly learning Earth habits like shopping for food, taking care of the house, and “mowing the roof.” History When she and her brother Zucchini were younger, they would have races and compete with each other at many things. Later on, she married Carrot and had Jet, and they then relocated to Earth. Songs Sung General= *Takeoff! |-| Season 1= *Three-Part Bortronian Meal *How Come the Moon Has Craters? (Song) *Let's Fly Our Little Saucer to the Moon *Night of a Bazillion Stars (song) *Real Bortronian Deal *Which Moon is Best? (song) *Intergalactic Travel Writers *Venus! (Earth's Broiling Hot Twin) *Tiny Blue Dot (song) *Dear Little Frozen Pluto *You're Never Too Big For a Lullaby |-| Season 2= *Is Your Planet Like My Planet? *Bortron Solar System Song *That's How We Roll On Bortron 7 *Just Add Water *There's No Planet Like My Planet (Reprise) *Space Racin' *The Outer Planets Song Trivia *She knows how to speak French, as shown in Sunday Drive ''and ''Sunspot's Sunspot. Gallery DGplokaWAAEO uo.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e32 143366 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e14 142727 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e02 142596 preview 770x436.jpg RJG B2B7 - Carrot and Celery shocked.png Ready Jet Go - The gang saves Sunspot.jpg Ready Jet Go - Gang with Boop.jpg Ready Jet Go - Kids in saucer.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 947.jpg Ready Jet Go - The kids and Face in the kitchen.jpg Ready Jet Go - Carrot and Celery's Date.jpg Ready Jet Go - New Plan for the moon base.jpg Bx3JkmD-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-SuqJASt.jpg Ready Jet Go - Playing oversleep games.jpg Ready Jet Go - Celery singing to Jet.jpg Ready Jet Go - My Potato Changed.jpg Ready Jet Go! - Mindy, Sydney, and Boop.jpeg XXR05Dq-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-CjzPPvi.jpg Ki7sJC9-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-T7szj5D.jpg Ready jet go gif jet and mindy sleepy.gif Screen Shot 2019-06-03 at 5.19.54 PM.png READY JET GO! Enceladus vs. Europa PBS KIDS-0 Kids-mezzannine-16x9 541.jpg Capture39.png Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 9.23.06 PM.png Ready jet go gang at the sun.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 8.13.49 PM.png Scooby stack.png Sean, Celery, and Sunspot.jpg Celery carrot and jet dancing.jpg Celery and Carrot.JPG The gang at Mars.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bortronians Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Adults